The invention relates to an apparatus for shredding value documents, such as banknotes, checks, tickets, vouchers etc.
Value documents that are no longer fit for circulation are known to be sorted out and destroyed. For example, used banknotes accepted e.g. from commercial banks, security transport companies, etc. are checked by means of banknote processing machines and sorted according to their fitness for circulation. Banknotes that have become so strongly soiled or damaged that they should not be brought back into circulation are destroyed, for example shredded. Also during the quality inspection of new banknotes immediately after their manufacture are faulty banknotes sorted out and shredded.
The shredding of the banknotes is known from EP 0565112 B1, for example. Known shredding apparatus have two rotatably supported cutting devices which rotate in opposite directions and engage each other with their cutting edges. The banknotes to be shredded are drawn in individually consecutively between the two cutting devices and thereby cut into narrow shreds by the cutting edges, said shreds being torn off longitudinally. These shreds are removed from the cutting edges by means of a stripper and drop down or are sucked off.